The patent literature describes numerous wipes for both body cleaning and cleaning of hard surfaces but none describe the instant cleaning wipes which have improved cleaning characteristics in the minimization of streaking and residue.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,756,612; 5,763,332; 5,908,707; 5,914,177; 5,980,922 and 6,168,852 teach cleaning compositions which are inverse emulsions.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,183,315 and 6,183,763 teach cleaning compositions containing a proton donating agent and having an acidic pH.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,863,663; 5,952,043; 6,063,746 and 6,121,165 teaches cleaning compositions which are out in water emulsions.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,495,508; 6,346,506; 6,429,183 and 6,429,182 all teach antibacterial cleaning wipes containing a zwitterionic surfactant which is excluded from the instant compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,410,499 teaches an antibacterial wipe containing an anionic surfactant which is excluded from the instant compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,436,892 teaches an antibacterial cleaning wipe which contains 2bromo-2nitropropane-1,3,diol which is excluded from the instant composition.